


Спор дороже денег

by AThousandSuns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns/pseuds/AThousandSuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на фест Время снарри:<br/>ГП/СС. NC-17. Слэш.<br/>Снейп проиграл пари, теперь ему предстоит полная Депиляция (ноги, грудь, подмышки, лобок…) У Гарри от гладенького Северуса сносит крышу. Снейп-снизу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спор дороже денег

\- Ну, пожалуйста, Северус.  
Гарри сменил тактику и с угроз перешел на уговоры, но за закрытой дверью по - прежнему стояла тишина. Сменив позу, он вновь прислонился к двери.  
А началось все с невинного спора, который он заключил с Северусом. Проигравший три партии шахмат подряд выполняет любое желание победителя. Гарри, давно мечтавший, но не решающийся попросить мужа об одной услуге, понял, что это его шанс. Тот самый шанс, упустить который он не имеет права. После нескольких напряженных партий и поочередного выигрыша то одно, то другого, Гарри одержал победу. А потом он озвучил свое желание. Увидеть Северуса голым и гладко выбритым.  
Разразившись гневной тирадой, Снейп скрылся в комнате и не высовывал оттуда носа вот уже полчаса.  
Поттер, конечно, предполагал, что от его просьбы тот будет, мягко говоря, не в восторге, но такая реакция была непонятна. В конце концов, сдавшись, Гарри поднялся и, предупредив Северуса через закрытую дверь, что он пойдет прогуляться, покинул дом.  
А Снейп в это время продолжал метаться по комнате, как тигр в клетке. Желание Поттера его удивило и немного разозлило. Вот уже год после победы Ордена в войне они жили вместе, и Гарри никак, ни словом, ни делом не показывал, что в нем его не устраивает. Конечно, желание было бы исполнить проще, не нанеси отец Снейпа тому травму в детстве, называя того девчонкой от того, что футболу он предпочитал проводить время с книгами.  
С тяжелым вздохом опустившись на кровать, Северус подумал, что, быть может, не так уж и страшно будет выполнить желание Гарри. Услышав, как хлопнула входная дверь, закрываясь за супругом, он решительно поднялся и направился в лабораторию. Варить зелье для депиляции.  
Вернувшийся раньше чем рассчитывал из - за дождя Гарри первым делом решил найти Северуса и извиниться перед ним. Принуждать он его не хотел, а желание задвинет куда подальше и постарается о нем забыть.  
Судя по шуму, Снейп был в ванной. Проходя мимо двери, Гарри услышал его приглушенное бормотание, похожее на поток ругательств.  
\- Северус, я дома.  
\- Рад за тебя, – резко отозвался тот чуть напряженным голосом.  
Гарри поколебался, но все же решился:  
\- У тебя все в порядке?  
\- Убирайся, Поттер, иначе я передумаю, и ты не получишь свое желание.  
Он не сразу понял, о чем говорит Снейп. А поняв, так быстро как мог сбежал в спальню.  
Он не мог найти себе места, как Снейп несколькими часами ранее. От близости почти готового Северуса в паху сладко тянуло и заставляло закипать кровь от сдерживаемого желания.  
Заставив себя сесть на кровать, Гарри закрыл глаза и старался дышать, как можно глубже, пытаясь унять сердцебиение.  
Но вот шум воды в ванной стих. Короткий момент тишины. Открывается и закрывается дверь ванной. Чувства Гарри напряглись до предела. Обострившийся слух улавливал даже обычно неслышные шаги Северуса. Вот открывается дверь в спальню, он улавливает шорох одежды, но по - прежнему не открывает глаз. До него доносится запах любимого мыла Северуса, и не в силах выносить и дальше эту сладкую пытку, он открывает глаза.  
Ему кажется, он ослеплен. Северус всего в нескольких шагах от него, и его бледная кожа словно светится в полумраке комнаты. Он раздет полностью, и гладкая, абсолютно безволосая кожа манит к себе, вызывая желание ласкать ее непрерывно. Губами, руками, стоя на коленях поклоняться ее обладателю.  
И Гарри не сопротивляется возникшему желанию. Он опускается на колени и пальцами поглаживает гладкие икры Северуса. Целует и чуть прикусывает кожу на коленке. Не отрывая губ, он поднимается выше и буквально вылизывает его бедра. Каждое по очереди. При этом член Снейпа, до того вялый и ничуть не заинтересованный в происходящем, напрягается от прилившей к нему крови, за что получает вознаграждение в виде поцелуя в оголившуюся головку.  
Выпрямившись во весь рост, Гарри сразу захватил губы Северуса в плен головокружительного поцелуя. Дразняще проведя языком по губам, он проникает им глубже, и невольный стон срывается с его губ и передается партнеру.  
Отстранившись и снова любуясь гладкостью тела любимого, Гарри хрипло скомандовал:  
\- На кровать. Немедленно.  
Непривычно послушный Снейп, втянувшись в игру, в рекордные строки оказался в кровати.  
От открывшегося зрелища Гарри не смог сдержать стона. Большой член Северуса медленно покачивался, едва не касаясь головкой живота. Открывшиеся при этом яйца казались еще крупнее из - за отсутствия волос на них.  
Поттер разделся, едва не срывая с себя одежду. Переместившись на кровать между аккуратно раздвинутых ног Снейпа, Гарри удовлетворенно заметил предвкушение в его глазах. Склонившись над ним, Гарри медленно легкими поцелуями принялся покрывать его грудь. Гладкую, нежную, не знавшую загара на протяжении многих лет. Поочередно целуя то один, то другой сосок, Поттер с удовольствием отметил сбившееся дыхание и участившийся пульс любимого.  
Осыпав жадными поцелуями живот, Гарри перешел к самому желанному.  
Облизав член Северуса от основания до головки и тщательно по всей длине, Гарри вобрал его в себя, насколько смог, помогая себе руками. Перекатывая яйца в ладони, он задушено стонал, посылая вибрации члену и добавляя острых ощущений Снейпу.  
Пальцы свободной руки погладили чувствительное место перед анусом, а затем осторожно попытались проникнуть внутрь. Не встретив никакого сопротивления Гарри понял, что Снейп подготовил себя еще в ванной.  
Чувствуя приближение оргазма, Северус за волосы оттянул голову парня от члена, вызвав у того протестующий стон, который сразу перешел в довольный, едва он перевернулся на колени и руками раздвинул ягодицы. Слабо потянув за яйца, чтобы не кончить от вида предлагающего себя Снейпа, Гарри склонился и запечатлел поцелуй на каждой половинке, а затем языком погладил едва сморщенный вход. Северус хрипло застонал и призывно покачал задом.  
Для Гарри это стало последней каплей. Призвав смазку и щедро смазав и себя, и Снейпа, он немедля вошел в него на всю длину, не сдержав довольного хриплого стона. Он замер, давая время Северусу привыкнуть к чувству наполненности и себе к окружающей его тесноте. Едва тот пошевелился, как Гарри перестал себя сдерживать. Он вколачивался Снейпа, вдавливая того в матрас, свободной рукой поглаживая гладкий лобок и лаская член в такт своим толчкам. Гладил бедра и целовал острые лопатки. И непрерывно шептал разные нежные глупости, так любимые Северусом, что было страшной тайной.  
Чувствуя близость оргазма, он обеими руками вцепился в бедра Снейпа, буквально натягивая того на свой изнывающий от желания ствол.  
Еще пара судорожных толчков, и Северус издает особо громкий стон и кончает, утягивая за собой в море наслаждения Поттера.  
Гарри скатывается с партнера и укладывается рядом. Сил нет, но он не может прекратить поглаживать такое манящее тело любимого.  
\- Люблю тебя, - чуть осипший голос Гарри разорвал тишину, повисшую между ними.  
Снейп пробормотал в ответ что-то непонятное и через минуту уже сладко сопел.


End file.
